


Educational Lust

by BrokenHeartedAngels



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Oral, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Voyeurism, a mess tbh, kind of?, like this isn't chaptered or anything and it's mostly just, lots of butts, so idek man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenHeartedAngels/pseuds/BrokenHeartedAngels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The man smiled brightly at him, extending his hand towards Alec. 'I’m Magnus. Guess I’m your new roommate.'<br/>Alec shook his hand, shivering at the feeling of Magnus’s cold rings pressed against his skin. 'Alec.'<br/>Magnus placed his chin in the palm of his hand. 'Tell me, Alec, do you often fold stranger’s clothes when they’re not there?'<br/>Alec choked on his spit. 'Wh-what?!'<br/>Magnus hummed in delight. “I’m only teasing you. Really, it’s sweet of you. It’s the thought that counts, and all that nonsense.' Alec only nodded, looking away from him. 'Oh, come now, we can’t be shy around one another. We’ll be living with one another for the next few months. Who knows what could happen.' Magnus dropped a wink paired with a devilish grin. Alec blushed fiercely."</p><p>---</p><p>Alec has got the hots for his hot roommate, and who could blame him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Educational Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Obligatory my roommate is super cute and I’m crushing on them au"
> 
> I wrote this instead of doing my homework. I'm a sin.

Alec sat down on the mattress. It was firm from disuse. He tossed his backpack behind him. His eyes fluttered from one box to the next, his name and what the box contained written in his mother’s neat hand. Alec’s chest tightened. He looked away.

Jace stepped loudly into the room, Isabelle trailing behind him. They placed their boxes on the ground near the rest of Alec’s things. Alec huffed out a quick breath, stirring the hair resting on his face. “Don’t you guys think Mom over packed?”

Jace glanced around the room at the boxes upon boxes of things Maryse had packed and labeled with care. He gave a single-shouldered shrug. “Seems fine to me. I mean, how would you survive college without three boxfuls of socks? I know I wouldn’t be caught dead without at least fifteen extra pairs on me at all times.”

“You’re not helping.” Alec fell back onto the mattress. It was stiff and cold. He wondered if this is how the rest of his educational career would feel.

The bed dipped slightly. Alec looked over at Isabelle. She wore a more serious expression than Alec was used to seeing. It almost looked unnatural. “What’s wrong, Izzy?”

“Oh, nothing. It’s just… We’re all going to miss you. A lot.”

Alec was touched. He sat up, hugging his sister close to him. “I’m going to miss you guys, too. It’s going to be so weird waking up and not seeing you guys. You, Jace, Mom, Dad, Max…”

Isabelle shook her head. “Stop, you’re going to make me cry again.”

Jace shifted. “Alec, you’re the first one of us to go to college. Mom is just worried about you, that’s all.”

“I know… But was forcing us to drive all the way here necessary? It’s a five hour long drive, I mean… At that point, it’s a little ridiculous.” Jace shrugged his shoulders again. He popped open one of the many boxes scattered about. He withdrew a notebook. “I’m sure you won’t mind if I steal one of these for Clary, would you?”

Alec shook his head. He had plenty to go around. He could supply the whole school, if he so wished. But, they were kind of pointless to have, considering he had his laptop to take notes in. Maybe he could hone his artistic skills and finally be better than Jace at something. Although, Jace did have Clary to tutor him if Jace caught whiff of competition in the air.

Isabelle tucked Alec’s hair behind his ear. “Promise to call us every night before you go to bed. Don’t stay up too late, don’t go to too many parties--”

“As if this anti-socialite needs that warning.”

“And don’t forget to do well.”

Alec scoffed. “You’re sounding eerily similar to Mom right about now.”

Isabelle scowled. “Well, excuse me for caring about my one and only brother--”

“That’s not even accurate.”

“Jace, shut up!”

“I’m just saying, Max is still a living and breathing person, Iz.”

Isabelle’s hands clenched into fists. “Honestly, I don’t know how every single boy can be such an irritating asshole 24/7.”

Jace threw his hands in the air, tossing his head back with such causality. “Oh, please, as if anyone could compete with me.”

“You make up for the remaining male population, trust me.”

A horn was honked just outside the window. Jace leaned against the sill and waved down to Robert and Maryse. Maryse has insisted that she could not go in. She could not say goodbye to her darling baby boy without turning into an emotional wreck. She knew she would insist he return home immediately. Robert simply did what his wife told him to do.

“We should go. If we stay, Alec will never get all his toiletries unpacked in time for the arrival of his roommate. That would be such an embarrassing affair.” Isabelle snorted at Jace. She hugged Alec tightly once more. She reminded him to call her as soon as possible and to not forget to call their mother, as well. Alec rolled his eyes, but couldn’t suppress the smile that snuck its way in.

 Finally, after five hours, Alec was alone. Already, he missed the sounds of his siblings. Looking at the boxes of things to unpack, Alec deflated. He didn’t think college would be so much work.

* * *

 

Alec fell back onto his freshly made bed. He could feel sweat threatening to surface from his exertion. It went by quicker and more smoothly than had been expected. He placed everything in a labeled container. He was almost proud of himself for starting the semester off so well. But, the semester had not even begun yet, so he tried not to get his hopes up quite yet. There were plenty of things that could go wrong. Alec grimaced at the thought.

Standing back up, Alec stretched his back. His joints popped in several places. He let out a big sigh, and glanced around the room. He hadn’t noticed before, but the other side of the room was completely bare. He furrowed his brow in slight confusion. He was _told_ that he would have a roommate. Maybe things had changed and that was no longer true. Shrugging, Alec took off his shirt and swapped it with a big sweatshirt. Isabelle had gotten it for him. It was her boyfriend’s band's sweatshirt. It was comfortable enough, and Alec liked Simon, so he didn’t mind that much. He just wished the logo wasn’t so....typical. It was some girl with an oversized bust leaning over with her tongue out. It made Alec want to burn it. However, if he ever did, Isabelle would never forgive him for treating her “thoughtful” gift in such a crude manner. Alec grumbled to himself, fixing his hair in the mirror.

He had a habit, when he was cleaning or studying, to pin his bangs to the top of his head with a hair pin. It is just one way of keeping it out of his face, was all. Jace never lets him live it down, though.

He plugged his phone in the charger. He knew full and well that Isabelle would chat his ear off as soon as she picked up. They still had hours left of driving to get through. Alec did not envy any member of his family whatsoever. He smiled softly to himself, slinging his bag over his shoulder. He closed the door behind him after checking that he had his key with him. Then, he set off.

There were a few people still unpacking. Lots of kids had stopped and started talking to one another. They shook hands and laughed like good friends did. Alec avoided all looks his way. He wanted to make friends, sure, but he had just spent so much time cramped in a small space that he needed time to air out. He figured the library was the best spot to do just that.

His bag banged rhythmically against his hip. The laptop contained within was protected by a notebook as a buffer. Alec had already received his first assignment. Getting a head start on that as soon as possible was the best way to avoid drowning in work. Besides, it wasn’t a difficult assignment. All it was was a well-developed essay on who he thought he was as a student. Alec just prayed his professor wasn’t some weirdo that had them go through all the trouble to write the essay and waste money printing it, then just have them tear it up as a statement against the system. If that happened, Alec didn’t know how he would react. He just knew it wasn’t rational.

Alec’s fingers tapped away at the keyboard. He knew who he was pretty well, knew everything he needed to know about how he saw himself as a student. It wasn’t long before Alec was waiting in the queue for the printer to print out his essay. It was a decent length, eight pages or so. He hoped that that was enough as an introduction to who he was.

The paper was still warm when he tucked it into his folder. He scanned the shelves for a book to browse through for awhile, seeing as the sun was still a long ways from setting. Alec liked to read. He knew he wouldn’t have much time for pleasure reading throughout the semester. Freshmen year of college was designed to flunk you out, and Alec was not going to let that happen. He needed to prove to not only himself, but to his father that he wasn’t relying on his parents to get him through life. He wasn’t relying on anyone but himself. If he could convince his father of that much, there was nothing Alec couldn’t do.

Alec looked up at the sound of approaching steps. A girl with dark curly hair and a friendly smile stopped near him. “I couldn’t help but notice how engrossed you were in your novel.”

Alec glanced down at the book. He was almost finished with it. He gave a meek smile of his own. “Well, I like to read a lot, so…”

The girl laughed. “Yes, I figured. My name is Maia, by the way.” Maia held out her hand, which Alec met halfway. They shook hands briefly.

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“Oh, no, please! The pleasure is all mine…?”

“Oh, uh, Alec. My name is Alec.”

Maia smiled. “It is nice to meet you, Alec.” Maia glanced away, busying herself with straightening a stack of books piled on the edge of the table. She must have been a volunteer student librarian here. “I, um, came over here to tell you that we are just about to close the library.”

Alec blinked in surprise. “Is it really that late?”

Maia laughed again. “No, we just close a bit early on the first few days. There aren’t many student until classes begin. Idris just gives the live-in students a week to get settled in. Because of that, we don’t have many people to watch over the library for long, so we close early.”

“Ah,” Alec said. He closed the book. “In that case, I guess I should be returning to my dorm.”

“Oh, yes, of course.” Maia took a step back, bumping into another student. She mumbled an apology before hurrying away. Alec stared after her, wondering what her deal was. He had never seen someone act so odd unless he was around Jace or Isabelle.

Alec gave a quick shake of his head, clearing his mind. Maybe she was just as nervous as he was about meeting new people. The job of a librarian wasn’t a social job. It would make sense that shy people took up the opportunity to be somewhere quiet.

Yes, that must have been it.

* * *

Alec was grateful the door unlocked with ease. He pulled out his key, and pushed open the door. 

He blinked once in surprise. The floor was now covered in discarded clothes of varying colors and material. Alec looked down at his feet. It seemed that he was standing in the only spot not layered with a piece of fabric. Alec wrinkled his nose in confusion. It was clear that his roommate had, indeed, shown up. However, he was under the impression that the girls’ and boys' dorms were separated. So, why was a girl his roommate? Unless… Unless this was not a girl's clothes scattered all about.

He stooped down and picked up a shirt. It was short and had the word “slut” written in pink lettering across the front. Alec tilted his head to the side. No, this had to be a girl’s shirt.

Chewing on his bottom lip, Alec began to collect all the clothes in his hands. He placed them into different piles. He tossed his bag on top of his bed, sat on his knees in front of the piles, and started folding.

Alec picked up the first shirt. He shook it out and folded the sleeves back. Alec wasn’t great at folding. Isabelle often remarked on how he folded like a straight guy. Jace said that even he could do better. Alec didn’t really care what either of them had to say about it. He had placed down his first shirt and reached for the next one when an amused noise made him jump.

Alec looked over his shoulder. Leaning in the doorway was a tall man, tanned arms crossed over his chest. A playful smirk upturned the corners of his mouth. Alec raised an eyebrow. “M-may I help you?”

The man waved his hand in the air. “Oh, I think you’re doing that already.” Alec looked confused. “Although, I really doubt how helpful you actually are. I’m just going to have to refold these after you’re done.” Alec continued to look confused. The stranger chuckled. Then, it clicked.

“Oh! Th-these are your clothes?” The man nodded his head. It made sense, now that Alec actually looked at him. He was, in a word, flamboyant. “I-I’m sorry, I...I thought that these were girl clothes.”

“Now, that is just ridiculous. The girls’ dorm is all the way on the other side of the campus. Why would a girl be staying here?”

Alec felt his ears turn red. “I don’t know… This is my first year here.”

“Ah,” was all the man said.

Alec’s hand curled up in his lap. He refused to meet the man’s eyes, much too embarrassed at the whole situation. Alec didn’t realize he had walked over to him until he plopped down next to Alec. He crossed his legs in front of him. Alec noticed he wasn’t wearing any shoes, exposing his painted toes.

The man smiled brightly at him, extending his hand towards Alec. “I’m Magnus. Guess I’m your new roommate.”

Alec shook his hand, shivering at the feeling of Magnus’s cold rings pressed against his skin. “Alec.”

Magnus placed his chin in the palm of his hand. “Tell me, Alec, do you often fold stranger’s clothes when they’re not there?”

Alec choked on his spit. “Wh-what?!”

Magnus hummed in delight. “I’m only teasing you. Really, it’s sweet of you. It’s the thought that counts, and all that nonsense.” Alec only nodded, looking away from him. “Oh, come now, we can’t be shy around one another. We’ll be living with one another for the next few months. Who knows what could happen.” Magnus dropped a wink paired with a devilish grin. Alec blushed fiercely.

“I’m sorry, it’s just that I’m not that used to new...people.”

Magnus gave a small nod of his head. “That’s all right, you’ll warm up to me soon enough. I’m told I’m _quite_ warm, myself.” Was he flirting with Alec? Was this stranger, someone Alec only knew the name of, flirting with him? Why? Alec was quiet and shy and uninteresting. How could someone like him like someone so...ordinary?

“Enough of that, though. We have a lot of work ahead of us.” Magnus gestured to the assorted piles in front of him. “I’ll fold, you just get the next item ready.” Alec nodded. Magnus smiled softly. “Already off to a great start. I’m excited.”

Alec gave his own smile. Yeah, he thought, I feel that too.

* * *

Alec was pleasantly surprised by the start of classes. He liked all his professors, his classmates were pleasant, and he got his work done in a timely fashion. He and Magnus had opposite schedules. They rarely saw one another aside from when Alec was up late doing work. Even that was on the rare occasion. Magnus liked to spend time with his friends more often than he did spending time with Alec. Magnus was just too social for Alec to keep up with. Besides, he just wanted to focus on getting good grades.

Alec was not friendless. Maia liked to come and study with him. They were in some of the same classes, which was nice. Alec liked Maia, she was nice. They sat together during lectures and eat with each other. They had a lot in common, giving them plenty to talk about. Alec found himself actually enjoying college. The work was a lot, sure, but it would all be worth it in the end.

Alec sat in his bed, hunched over his notes and chewing on his thumb. His brow was furrowed in concentration as his eyes scanned the equation for the fifth time in a row. He just couldn’t figure it out, and he had a test on the material as soon as he walked into class in the morning. He was regretting signing up for an 8 am class. He couldn’t look back now, though.

He posed his pencil over a new piece of paper and copied down the problem again. “Multiply both sides by five, check. Take the cubed root of m, check. Subtract by 16 and…” He huffed out an agitated breath. He fell back against his pillow and kicked his notebook away. He had been working for over an hour, maybe he brain was just exhausted. All he needed was a break, some food, and he’d be able to do the problem with no issue.

Alec rolled out of his bed and headed to the kitchen. He poured himself a bowl of cereal. He chewed without thought. He blinked lazily at the picture Magnus had pinned to his board of a gray cat curled in a ball under a beam of sunlight. Alec blinked again.

When he opened his eyes, the room was colder than he remembered it being. He shivered. He lifted his head (when did he put it down?) and looked at the clock. He was met by Magnus’s face leaning close to his, a look of slight concern on his face. “Alec?”

“Magnus?” Alec slurred sleepily. “You’re home early.”

Magnus shook his head. “It’s almost four in the morning, Alec.”

“What?”

“You must have fallen asleep at the table.” Magnus was holding a bowl full of milk and soggy cereal in one hand. The other was on Alec’s back.

Alec took a moment to process all of this information. He looked out the window. It was pitch black. Alec shook his head. “What time is it?”

“3:58 am.”

Alec shot up, panic overcoming him. “Shit! Shit, shit, shit!” He hurried over to his bed. He turned on his phone, but it was dead. “Shit!”

“Alec?”

“I’m gonna _fail_ ! Uh, I’m so fucking _stupid_!”

“Alec…”

“How could I let this happen?”

“Alec.” Alec turned his head sharply in the direction of Magnus. Magnus placed his hands on either side of Alec’s face, their warmth burning his cheeks. “Relax,” he said in a calm whisper. Alec stood frozen, his eyes wide and staring at Magnus. Magnus smiled at him. “Are you relaxed?” Alec nodded. Magnus dropped his hands. “Now, tell me what the problem is.”

“I...I have a, uh, c-calculus test in a few hours. I’m sort of stressed out by it.”

Magnus hummed in understanding. He reached past Alec and plucked up the paper off the bed. He looked at it for a moment. His eyes scanned over the problem, then at Alec’s work. When he looked up, Alec’s breath caught in his throat. “I see what you did wrong. You took the cube root when you should have taken the eighth root. You copied the problem down wrong, see?” Magnus pointed to the problem in the book. Alec glanced down at it. The 8 was faded, but it was undeniably an eight.

Alec flushed in embarrassment. “Oh.”

Magnus laughed. “Don’t be embarrassed, it’s an easy mistake to make. Now,” he said, shrugging off his coat and tossing it atop his bed, “let’s see if I can help you with the rest of these problems.” Alec made to protest, but Magnus held up his hand. “Please, don’t worry. I don’t have any classes tomorrow. I don’t mind staying up a little later.” Alec wrung his hands together, but did not further protest. He sank onto the bed. Magnus sat down on the ground beside him and looked at the next problem. He broke it down, explaining how to do it step by step to Alec. Alec didn’t stop Magnus to tell him he knew how to do it, he just made a mistake in copying. His voice was soothing, mesmerizing Alec. He had never noticed Magnus's eyes before. They were a bright gold with little green flecks around the pupil. Alec could even see a tad bit of blue in there, as well. Alec looked down at the paper in Magnus’s hands. Even the way he wrote numbers was with such grace.

Alec swallowed. He chanced another glance at Magnus from the corner of his eye. He didn’t seem to notice the other male’s gaze, so Alec risked staring at him a bit longer.

There was never a moment in Alec’s life where he wanted to kiss another person more than he did right then. And he hated it.

* * *

“You know, when I first met you, I had a crush on you.” Alec raised his eyebrows at Maia. She sat in Alec's desk chair, one hand stuffed into a bag of chips and the other scrolling through her phone. “But, now I know you’re as gay as they get. Yet, it sort of still doesn't make sense that you showed no interest in me. I mean, look at me! I'm irresistible.” She gestured to herself.

Alec made a vague noise of doubt and rolled his eyes. “Sure, you keep telling yourself that.” A solid punch landed on Alec’s upper arm. He snorted in response.

“There is absolutely no need to be rude. I’m hot and everyone knows it.”

“That may be so, but that doesn’t mean you’re irresistible. We’re not in high school any more, some people can keep it in their pants nowadays.” Maia placed her hands on her hips. She made vague sounds of protest but said nothing more.

After finals for their first semester, Alec had let his room turn to a mess. Clothes and papers laid in messy and disorganized piles. It didn’t help that Maia contributed to the mess. She claimed that she was only trying to make him feel like the mess wasn’t entirely his fault. It didn't exactly make him feel much better.

“Anyway,” Maia said, spinning around in the rolling chair, “where’s your roomie?”

Alec shrugged. “He hasn’t been here for a few days. At least, I haven’t seen him here. Now that I can go to bed early and sleep in late, I haven’t really had a chance to speak with him.”

Maia slurped her drink. Alec shot her a glare. “Well, isn’t that somewhat of a good thing?”

“What do you mean?”

“What I mean is that you want to bang the guy--”

“What the hell?”

“--so it’s good your temptress is not here.”

Alec rolled his eyes. Ever since Magnus helped him with his calculus review that one day, Alec had progressively grown more and more attached to him. It wasn’t like he developed the biggest crush on him all in one day, no. That would be crazy. But, he did notice little things he never noticed about Magnus before. Things like the way his hair fell in front of his eyes when he studied, how he takes at least thirty-five minutes to pick a shirt, and how he was always impossibly warm. Alec’s skin prickled whenever they sat near one another. Magnus never seemed to notice. Why should he? He was so….Magnus, and Alec was so….himself. It was pointless to daydream about things that are just plain unrealistic.

But Maia had high hopes.

“I know you like to pretend you don’t think you’re hot and all that, but you are, Alec. And, I mean that in the most ‘no romo’ way possible.” Maia rolled over to Alec and placed her hand on hiss shoulder. Alec stared at her with the most annoyed expression he could muster. “ _And_ , opposites do attract. Magnus is a genius and drop dead gorgeous and has the greatest sense of style I have ever seen. And you have your redeeming qualities, too!”

“Such as?”

“That’s besides the point.” Alec threw his hands up in exasperation. “What I’m trying to say is that you can’t be so shy around him all the time. I’m pretty sure he knows you like him, and he likes you back just as much! He’s just giving you the chance to make the first move on your own time. You’ve still got a whole other semester to work up the courage to tell him how you really feel.”

“Wow, Maia. That was...beautiful.”

Maia chewed happily, her eyes crinkled from her smile. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, sharing chips and a drink together happily. Alec had a face full when Maia asked, “Do you masturbate?”

Alec choked, almost certain a chip shard lodged itself into his throat and was scraping its way down his esophagus. “I am not,” he said between fits of coughing, “talking about this with you.”

“Do you think about Magnus while you do it?”

“I’m not listening to you anymore.”

“Do you have pictures of him on your phone?”

Alec plugged his ears. “La la la la la! I can’t hear you!”

“I bet you do~”

“I’m leaving right now.”

Maia spun around. “But this is your dorm.”

“Yes, and maybe it will get my point across better than anything I say can.” He opened the door, stepped out, and left. Maia followed after him, still holding the chips in one hand. “Are you going to continue to harass me?”

She shook her head. “No, not in public. I have some decency.”

“Could have fooled me.”

Maia laughed. “I’m glad we met. You’re a lot more fun than anyone else is.” Alec looked over at her, surprised. How could she flip from embarrassing the living shit out of him to saying the sweetest things Alec has ever heard? He looked away, his cheeks flushing. Maia giggled at him. “C’mon. Jordan said he’ll meet us outside the library.” She looped her hand into Alec’s elbow, and led the way to Jordan. She skipped every other step. Sometimes, Alec questioned his choice in friends.

* * *

 The thing is, Maia seems to know Alec far too well for comfort level.

It had been a while since Magnus had come back to the dorm. Alec counted two weeks. It wasn’t unheard of that people went home to visit family between semesters. There was, after all, a three week turnaround. Alec rationalized it as that, and nothing more. He was honestly more upset with how concerned he was about Magnus’s absence. He felt creepy wondering where he was and missing him. He shuddered to think about those stories about crazy people that date people in their head, and get violent when the person doesn’t acknowledge them. Alec wasn’t there, nor did he ever plan to be. He just couldn’t help worrying that maybe he was that crazy and didn’t even know.

Magnus hadn’t returned yet. Alec decided to take up what was probably the last chance he had to relieve himself of pent up stress. And, by stress, he meant sexual frustration. Sexual frustration that was targeted at Magnus.

God, he was so ashamed of himself.

Alec got up from his bed. He walked over to the door and turned the lock. Then, he turned off the light. He undid his belt and laid it on the chair near his desk. He crawled back into his bed, undoing the button of his pants as he did.

Alec laid his head back and threw one arm over his eyes. His teeth sank into his lip. He didn’t really know what to think about, exactly. He considered for a moment of just getting back up and leaving his dorm. Maybe a quick walk around the campus was all he would need.

He pressed his eyes closed, took a deep breath, and relaxed. He thought of the way Magnus’s hands felt against his skin. How they would feel touching places other than just his arm. His torso burned the trail his mind’s eyes drew. He pictured Magnus’s lips. The thought of how they might feel peppering kisses along his neck and collarbone caused a shiver to run up his spine. He thought of Magnus pressing his body against Alec’s, dragging his hands down Alec’s sides and stopping at the hem of Alec’s jeans. He would look up at Alec, a playful smirk on his lips, before dipping his hand into Alec’s pants. He would waste no time and would immediately begin to rub Alec. First, he would rub him through his underwear, teasing and touching him in such ways to make him squirm.

Alec’s breath was heavier than before. His free hand was clenched in a tight fist while the other was busy working himself over. Every now and then, a soft word would slip out from his lips, but nothing compromising. If anyone asked him about it, it wouldn’t be difficult to explain it as talking in his sleep or something. Alec gave a low grunt. He bit down on his finger, just barely muffling the word “Magnus” as it tumbled out.

“Yes?”

Alec froze. His jaw tightened, and his teeth dug into the flesh of his hand. He didn’t dare move. He was terrified that he didn’t make up that noise, or maybe he was so into his fantasy that it only _seemed_ like someone had said “yes”. He relaxed a tiny bit, just enough to lift up his arm and look to the side.

There, nonchalantly sitting on the opposite bed, was Magnus. He smiled and wiggled his fingers at a horrified Alec. He couldn’t even speak, he just laid there gaping at Magnus who only stared right back at him. Now, his eyes didn’t have their usual warmth. They burned with devilish glee. “You called?”

Alec let out a high pitched squeal. He sat bolt up, gathering his blankets around his waist to cover himself. He felt stark naked. He babbled some nonsense, gesturing around the room. His face was burning up. He was probably redder than a tomato. And, all Magnus did was sit there, fixing him with a look that said nothing but trouble.

Alex resorted to burying his face deep into his hands. He hoped he could hide away from the whole situation. He would never be able to look Magnus in the eyes ever again.

A warm breath stirred the hairs at the nape of his neck. Alec peeked between his fingers. Magnus hovered over him, hands on either side of Alec. “That was quite the show, but you were only getting started. You didn’t even get to the good part.” Magnus curled a finger under Alec’s chin, tipping his head back so that their eyes met. “And, I _lo-o-o-ove_ the good part.”

Alec stared at Magnus, wide-eyed. This was the worst possible scenario for his emotions. “I don’t think…”

“Oh, come now,” Magnus purred, leaning into Alec’s space and forcing him flush against the wall, “there’s no need to be shy about it. After all, I did catch you in the act.” His eyes flickered down to Alec’s lap. Alec pulled his blanket up higher. Magnus pouted. “Why try hiding it now?”

Alec sputtered. “Because! B-b-because it’s _horrific_! I’m embarrassed beyond belief, a-and I can’t even look you in the eye…”

Magnus chuckled. “Why are you embarrassed, hm? This your first time?”

“No!”

“Ah, then it must be your first time to thinking about me, right?”

Alec was quiet for a long time. He shook his head.

Magnus’s eyes sparkled. “I see. Well, I am flattered that I could provide such a pleasant service for you.”

Alec snorted. “I do all the work, all you are is a picture in my head when it….happens.”

Magnus agreed. “True, but it is me you think about. In that way, I am involved.”

“Okay, okay! Fine, you’re involved. Now, can you please be less involved and go so I can...yenno…” Magnus arched his brow. “Finish,” Alec whispered harshly.

At this, Magnus laughed. “That’s what I’m trying to do.”

Alec gave Magnus a side-eye glance. “By...not leaving me in peace?”

“No, silly,” Magnus climbed atop Alec, straddling his hips, “by lending a helping hand.” Alec didn’t have time to respond before Magnus was kissing him.

Immediately, Alec took notice of the several piercings Magnus had. Particularly those that were on his tongue. Alec could both hear and feel them clink against his teeth. Under normal circumstances, Alec wouldn’t have enjoyed that. But, he was not in a normal circumstance. And, anything with Magnus was hot. Alec couldn’t resist.

Magnus’s fingers tangled in Alec’s hair. Alec, after a long pause, took the front of Magnus’s shirt and pulled him closer. His mind was running a mile a minute. He couldn’t stop to think, that would just spoil the moment. All he could do was run with it.

Magnus scooted back. He grabbed Alec by the shoulders and pushed him down against the mattress. He leaned down and pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses along Alec’s neck. He snaked one hand down Alec’s front, his hand slipping under the hem of Alec’s shirt to splay across his chest. He ran his thumb over one of Alec’s nipples. Alec made a soft noise in the back of his throat, his fingers tightening their hold onto Magnus.

Magnus ran his hand further down Alec. He stopped just above the opening of Alec’s pants. “Oh, but I think you’ve got yourself pretty worked up already. No need for me to waste my efforts on that.” Magnus dipped down hands under the waistband of Alec’s pants and pulled them down and off. Alec peeled off his shirt, and reached down to take off Magnus’s, as well. Magnus had already kicked off his own pants, tossing them in the same direction he tossed Alec’s. Amongst the rest of the piles of clothes, it was not obvious where they landed. Alec couldn’t bring himself to care.

Alec looked down at Magnus, his lips reddened from the kissing and his own constant chewing. Magnus winked up at him and made a twirling gesture in the air. Alec gulped, and turned to lay on his stomach.

Magnus pressed a kiss to the back of Alec’s neck. He pressed another to the top of Alec’s back. Then, another just below that one. He left light kisses along Alec’s back, his hands running up and down his sides as he did. Alec’s eyes fluttered closed, allowing himself to soak in the moment.

He had to bite down hard on the pillow to keep from yelping when he felt Magnus lick his entrance. Magnus gave a low chuckle, repeating his action. Alec buried his face into his pillow, a blush crawling down his neck. Magnus continued to lick Alec who shivered with each piercing that passed. Another shiver rocked him when Magnus breathed on him, giving him a tickling sensation. He squeezed his eyes shut. Magnus was making all kinds of shapes with his tongue. Alec just felt that that was delightful.

Magnus pushed his tongue in. Alec didn’t realize how relaxed he was until Magnus was able to easily slip in. He looked over his shoulder at Magnus. He looked so concentrated. He had his eyes closed, his fingers pressing into Alec’s hip. It felt so much better to watch and feel Magnus working Alec over. It sort of felt unreal how good Magnus could make Alec feel. Magnus opened one eye, locking gazes with Alec. Alec blushed while Magnus smirked. He pulled away from Alec, stuck some fingers in his mouth, and pressed two inside of Alec.

Alec’s head dropped against the pillow. He lifted his hips into the air, trying for a different angle. He had only had sex once before, but read a lot that changing angles was good and kept sex lasting longer. Alec wanted sex with Magnus to never end.

“Do you feel good?” Magnus asked, his tone almost casual.

Alec looked at him over his shoulder, kind of laughing. “Honestly, your tongue sort of feels like anal beads.”

Magnus looked offended. “I am so much more sophisticated than a bunch of balls you shove in your butt.” Alec couldn’t help from the body shaking laughter that erupted from him. Magnus laughed along with him, slightly confused. “What exactly is so funny?”

Alec shook his head. “It’s just….you said butt.”

Magnus scoffed. “I was eating your ass not even five minutes ago, and you’re laughing about me saying butt.”

“That’s why it’s so funny! It’s juvenile--in a good way, I mean.”

Magnus grinned. “In that case. I’m glad I could make you laugh.”

“Can you do me a favor, though?”

“Of course, darling. What is it?”

Alec moved back against Magnus’s hand, pressing his fingers deeper inside of him. “Hurry up and fuck me.” Alec’s voice was rough and demanding. The mood quickly snapped back to that of depraved sexual desire.

Magnus licked his lips greedily. “It’d be my pleasure.” Magnus stood on his knees, slathering his dick with lube. He ducked down and kissed the center of Alec’s back. Alec smiled into his pillow. Which was useful, since he was biting it the next moment. Magnus pushed himself in, inch by inch. He stopped every so often to allow Alec to adjust to the feeling of being filled. Once he had reached the hilt, Alec reached back and pressed him in deeper.

They stayed there for a moment, the sounds of their breaths blending together. Magnus sank his teeth into Alec’s shoulder. He ran his tongue over the abused area. Magnus placed both hands on either side of Alec. “You ready?” He asked Alec, his forehead resting against the back of Alec’s neck. Alec made a noise of confirmation.

Magnus rocked back and forth, bouncing Alec against his hips. Alec inhaled and exhaled shakily, embarrassed by how easily he was undone. Magnus had barely done anything to him and he was already shaking. Talk about the virgin curse. Magnus didn’t seem to mind, though. He seemed to be having the same effects as Alec was. Alec liked to think it was because Magnus fancied Alec just as much as he fancied Magnus. It wasn’t likely, but a kid could dream.

Magnus picked up the pace. The sound of skin slapping the skin filled the empty space with their breathing taking up the rest. Alec could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He could have sworn Magnus was able to hear it because he was matching the beat perfectly.

Alec held himself up on his elbows, his fingers knotted in his hair. Tiny noises kept slipping from his mouth. Magnus, clearly not as shy about their activities, was actively grunting.

Alec would mumble to Magnus to go faster or harder. Magnus complied, changing up speed and force at will. Alec clamped one hand over his mouth to keep quiet while usong the other to pump himself.

Magnus began to fumble, his thrusts becoming stuttered. He desperately went faster, shifting his hips from one side to the other. He fisted a chunk of Alec’s hair and roughly tugged his head back. Alec let out a low moan. Every part of him was burning, itching to release. Magnus tilted upwards, thrusted, and Alec’s jaw went slack. The loudest noise to ever leave Alec’s mouth erupted from him. Magnus grinned.

Alec shook, his hand furiously pumping himself. “I-I’m… I’m g-g-gonna….” Alec pushed his face into his chest to muffle yet another loud noise of pleasure as he came all over himself and the bed. Magnus, satisfied with his work, quickly followed after Alec. He bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood, then collapsed on top of Alec.

Their skin, which were both coated in a thin layer of sweat, stuck together wherever they touched. Alec peeled himself from underneath Magnus, and got up to go find something to clean them both up with. His legs were unsteady, but he managed to find a towel for them to use. Magnus dried himself, then dried Alec. Magnus got up off of Alec’s bed and stripped the bed. “I think that, maybe for tonight, we sleep in the same bed.” Alec agreed. They put on some sort of pants to sleep in and got into Magnus's bed together.

Magnus pressed his mouth against Alec’s. They laid there, kissing for a moment. When they broke away, Magnus touched their foreheads together. “You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that.”

“Which part? The kiss or fucking my brains out.”

“Okay, let’s calm down. That was hardly fucking your brains out.” Alec rolled his eyes. “But, to answer your question, both. Mostly the kiss, though.”

“I’m flattered.”

“As you should be, I’m a hot fucking piece of ass and you’re lucky to have me.”

Alec pressed a finger to his lips. “Don’t push your luck, sweetie.” Alec laced his fingers together behind Magnus’s neck. He scrunched his nose and leaned in close to Magnus’s face. “You’re makeup looks like it usually does.”

Magnus laughed, tossing his hair back. “Well, that comes with the territory of being better than everyone else.”

Alec hit him upside the head. “Loser,” he laughed, kissing Magnus.

* * *

 “Izzy?”

“Alec?”

“...I think I have a boyfriend.”


End file.
